Time for some fun
by XxRyuugaxX
Summary: Ryuga x Kyouya x Tsubasa x Ginga. Rated M for a reason, Yaoi don't like don't read. Plz Review.


Ryuga lay across the bed seductively, wearing black leather straps and grinning slyly; Kyouya leaned against the doorframe and smirked, feeling really turned on by the white haired male. Ryuga made a 'come here' motion and growled. Kyouya stalked towards him and took off bits of clothing on the way, giving Ryuga quite a sight. Kyouya went to the end of the bed and crawled towards Ryuga, swinging his body and looking at him with predator eyes; Ryuga gasped and moaned when Kyouya licked up his partly bare leg towards his exposed thigh, getting dangerously close to his hidden erection beneath the uncomfortably tight leather.

Kyouya breathed hotly on Ryuga's thigh, tracing his tongue up to his stomach which was exposed as well; "Kyouya, please!" Ryuga gasped as Kyouya gripped and massaged the inside of his thighs. Kyouya chuckled evilly and placed a naughty hand on Ryuga's erection, feeling it hard and pulsing. Ryuga moaned deeply and bucked his hips into Kyouya's hand, rubbing his thigh against Kyouya's rather large erection. Kyouya hummed and unbuttoned his pants, releasing his aching erection from its captor. Ryuga's breathing increased as Kyouya rubbed Ryuga's erection, making it grow to its full and painful length. Ryuga cried out and gripped the bed sheets, moving his head away to his a deep blush. "No Ryuga, I want to see your face." Kyouya said holding his chin and brought it up to a passionate but sloppy kiss.

The dimly lit room suddenly got brighter, making the two males look towards the door shocked to see Tsubasa and Ginga standing there. Ginga's face immediately went red while Tsubasa continued to stare. "I can't believe it." Tsubasa said, feeling his own erection press uncomfortably against his pants. Ginga looked at Ryuga and his blush intensified when he noticed the leather that barely covered his body. Kyouya growled, "Get out of here!" he snapped angrily at the two. Ryuga turned his head away to hide his red face but his body wanted to continue. Ryuga put his hand on top of Kyouya's which was holding his member and made it move against his bulge. Ryuga moaned and no longer cared about the people at the door; Ryuga bucked his hips and continued to make Kyouya's hand tease his own erection.

Kyouya turned back to Ryuga and lowered his body down for his exposed member to brush Ryuga's hidden one. Kyouya moaned deep in his throat and leaned down to suck on Ryuga's neck, gently biting at it and lick it occasionally. Tsubasa's erection had grown and it was now very visible, he slightly moaned watching the two on the bed and looked towards Ginga. Ginga was staring wide eyed at Ryuga and was swaying back and forth, "want to try and join them?" Tsubasa asked quietly to Ginga. Ginga snapped out of his trance and looked at Tsubasa fearfully, "I don't think they would like that." Tsubasa shrugged and shuffled towards the two, taking off his clothes and motioned for Ginga to follow.

Ginga shut the door behind him and took off his clothes, wanting to get to Ryuga before Kyouya did he was going to have to distract Kyouya away from him to make his move. Kyouya was grinding against Ryuga now and they were both slightly panting; Ryuga was bucking his hips wildly and Kyouya winded a hand through Ryuga's white locks. Tsubasa came up behind Kyouya and grazed his hand along his back, making Kyouya moan unintentionally and Ryuga growled. Ginga came up beside Ryuga on the bed and licked his cheek, making Ryuga blush deeply and look towards him. Ginga grinned as Kyouya slid off of Ryuga a bit as Tsubasa was rubbing his erection, making Kyouya moan and buck his hips.

Ryuga growled again, threateningly this time and grabbed hold of Kyouya's hips, making the attention back on him. Kyouya was about to take off of the leather flap that was held by a buckle to Ryuga's member until Tsubasa took off Kyouya's pants entirely and stroked a finger between his two cheeks. Ryuga moaned sadly and tried to buck his hips against Kyouya's again, but Ginga sat on his hips instead, knocking Kyouya out of the way who fell on Tsubasa. Tsubasa continued to tease Kyouya while Ginga grinded against Ryuga, leaning down to lick his thighs and stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button. Ryuga squirmed and laughed slightly, arching his back beautifully as Ginga stroked his nipples, making them hard.

Kyouya kissed Tsubasa hard on the lips, mashing them together while their tongues danced across each other. Kyouya reached down to Tsubasa's erection and pulled it out of his pants, stroking it gently and grazed his thumb over the tip. Tsubasa moaned and grabbed onto Kyouya's hips and turned him over on his hands and knees; Kyouya moaned and arched, looking over to see Ryuga who still had its erection captivated in his hot leather outfit. Kyouya sat up just before Tsubasa could enter his fingers, "poor Ryuga, we should help him." Kyouya said seductively as he crawled beside Ginga and put a hand on Ryuga's soft face. Ryuga's eyes were brimmed with tears from the pleasure; he was tossing his head from side to side as he tried to hold in his release. "No, not yet Ryuga. We're not nearly done yet." Ginga said smoothly.

Ginga unbuckled the tiny buckle that held the flap in place and Ryuga's erection sprung out like a rocket, "whoa…" Ginga and Kyouya said at the same time. Tsubasa came up to see what everyone was looking at, just then his eyes widened at Ryuga's member. "It's so, big…" Ginga said quietly as Ryuga arched and bucked his hips waiting to be touched. Tsubasa grabbed hold of Ryuga's rock hard member and began to pump it; Ryuga moaned and screeched until Kyouya hit Tsubasa's arm away. "Everyone is going to release at the same time, I have an idea."

Kyouya ordered Ginga to place three pillows under Ryuga's back to support him upwards, and then he ordered Ginga to prepare Ryuga when he said so. Ryuga nervously tried to press his legs together but Ginga pulled them back apart and massaged his thighs, "it's okay Ryuga." Kyouya went on his hands and knees and ordered Tsubasa to prepare him. Tsubasa looked over to see Ginga taking off Ryuga's outfit while teasing his member, Ryuga moaning beneath him. Kyouya ordered Ginga to start preparing Ryuga and Ginga entered a finger into Ryuga's tight space. Ryuga grunted and tightened his hole, trying to push out the intruder. "Get him to relax." Tsubasa said as Kyouya was grunting as he pounded two fingers into his body. Ginga nodded and cooed to Ryuga, leaning over to nibble on his earlobe, the tears that rimmed Ryuga's eyes streamed down his face when he screamed as Ginga entered a second finger.

Kyouya moaned and grunted as Tsubasa added a third finger into his loosening up space; starting to move into the fingers. "Ok I think you're done Kyouya, now what?" Kyouya looked over to Ginga and Ryuga; Ginga was trying to force fingers into Ryuga and Ryuga was sobbing quietly. "Ginga you're hurting him!" Tsubasa said coming over to see what Ginga was doing. Ginga pulled out his fingers and protested, "No I'm not, and he just keeps tightening back up." Tsubasa sighed and prodded around the rim of Ryuga's hole, "it's his first time that's why." Ginga quirked a brow and Kyouya sat beside them, "how do you know that?" Kyouya asked. "It's because he's so nervous, and another reason is because he isn't comfortable." Tsubasa sucked on his fingers until they were slick and entered one inside of Ryuga; Ryuga hissed and tried to squeeze his legs shut but Ginga held them open. Kyouya rubbed Ryuga's nipples and kissed him sloppily, distracting him when Tsubasa entered a second finger.

Ginga grabbed on to Ryuga's member and stroked it gently, pinching the tip as Ryuga moaned. "Ah! Fuck!" Ryuga screamed when Tsubasa entered a third finger and kept them there for his muscles to relax. Ryuga sobbed at the pain and Kyouya kissed his tears away, "it's okay, it will be over soon." Ryuga sniffled and tried to relax his body; Ryuga nodded and Tsubasa made a scissoring motion. Ryuga held in his scream and replaced it with a moan, not wanting to show the others he was weak. Tsubasa continued this action until Ryuga was loose enough for the time being.

Kyouya instructed Ginga to position himself at Ryuga's entrance and put his legs over his shoulders. Kyouya laid on top of Ryuga, his face over his member and Ryuga's face at his member. Then Kyouya ordered Tsubasa to position himself at his own entrance. "On the count of three; one, two, three!" Ginga pushed into Ryuga and Tsubasa pushed into Kyouya while Kyouya covered Ryuga's member with his mouth and Ryuga engulfed Kyouya's member to muffle his screams. Tsubasa very carefully pulled out of Kyouya then pushed back in, making Kyouya moan and bob his head on Ryuga's member. Ryuga felt pain and pleasure and he felt overwhelmed; Ryuga began to nervously move his lips on Kyouya's member then to bob his head. Kyouya looked up to Ginga and Ginga nodded, he very slowly pulled out then pushed back in very deep.

Ryuga moaned which made him swallow more of Kyouya's length, and then the game was on; everyone was devouring there partners, thrusting and swallowing. Kyouya bobbed his head full force on Ryuga's member as Tsubasa pounded into him from behind, feeling Ryuga engulf his own length made him press his hips down on Ryuga's mouth causing Ryuga to gag and choke. Ryuga held onto Kyouya's hips to keep him in place, bobbing his head faster to the rhythm of Ginga's thrust. Ginga thrust deep into Ryuga hitting that certain spot that made Ryuga scream and moan; Kyouya moaned from the vibrations of Ryuga's mouth and the feeling of Tsubasa thrusting into his sweet spot. Tsubasa's thrust became more vigorous and no longer had a rhythm, pounding into Kyouya's thin frame as the bed creaked back and forth beneath their weight.

Ginga hit into Ryuga's hot spot for the final time until his walls became impossibly tight around his member and he found his release, shooting hot sticky smen into Ryuga's body. Ryuga squirted his hot fluids into Kyouya's mouth and Kyouya drank it all and screamed when Tsubasa plunged deep into his sweet spot and he came into Ryuga's mouth while he felt Tsubasa drain his seed inside of his body. Tsubasa and Ginga pulled out and groaned; it took the rest of Kyouya's energy to not collapse on Ryuga and he toppled to the side. The four males were panting and Ryuga was shivering. Ginga wrapped his arms around Ryuga and kissed him passionately; picking up the cover's and draped it over both of their bodies. Kyouya and Tsubasa crawled under the covers to join them and Tsubasa wrapped his arms around Kyouya's waist protectively, snuggling into his back. They all slept together peacefully and happily, no longer thinking of each other as rivals but closer than that, maybe even more closer then friends.


End file.
